<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gamer: Clarke Griffin by TwilightQueenMZ</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24660022">Gamer: Clarke Griffin</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwilightQueenMZ/pseuds/TwilightQueenMZ'>TwilightQueenMZ</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The 100 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>100, Betrayal, Clarke, F/F, Fanfiction, Femslash, Heda, Revenge, Romance, System, Teens, created system, gamer - Freeform, gxg, lexa - Freeform, mountainmen, skills, stats, strongclarke, teen, the100 - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:27:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,777</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24660022</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwilightQueenMZ/pseuds/TwilightQueenMZ</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Clarke's dad knew she'd be sent to the ground? What if he built something to protect his daughter?</p><p>Clarke stared at the screen floating above her dad's watch. "Is this real?"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Gamer: Clarke Griffin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I  don't own anything!</p><p>(A/N) To my knowledge, a gamer fic with the 100 has never been done. So I figured why not... I'm also doing something different. No magic either. Now, as for Clarke's system. It's going to be quite unusual... And at this point. I have no idea where I'm going with it.</p><p>This fic does follow and take some dialogue from the 100 episodes, but that will change and become less as we get farther into the season.</p><p>This is the 100, so it will be femslash!</p><p>Oh right, Trig will also be italicized and underlined.</p><p>Thoughts will just be italicized and will always be Clarke's unless the specified otherwise.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>XxXxXxX</b>
</p><p>When Clarke woke up this morning, all she had expected was another day of boredom. After all, what exactly was there to do in a blank cell with nothing more than a cot and toilet?</p><p>What she hadn't expected, however, was a black screen with silver lettering to appear floating above her dad's watch.</p><p>
  <b>Scanning...</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Scanning...</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Scanning...</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Welcome, Clarke Griffin, to The Survival System.</b>
</p><p>"What the hell?" Clarke shot up from the floor, staring at the floating screen on her wrist.</p><p>Before Clarke could begin to question what was going on, the screen changed, showing a play icon in the middle of a black screen. Her curiosity getting the better of her, Clarke pressed yes.</p><p><b> <em>"Clarke."</em> </b> <b> Jake Griffin sighed, looking tired and worn out. "</b> <b> <em>If you're seeing this, then I'm dead. Your mother and the council have come to a decision, and I've been floated..."</em> </b></p><p><b> <em>"God, there's so much I'm going to be missing out on. Your eighteenth birthday, your first boyfriend or girlfriend."</em> </b> <b> Jake chuckled. </b> <em> <b>"Which don't think I don't know. I've seen you checking out a few women on the ark."</b> </em></p><p>Clarke fell back against the wall and slid to her knees, a few tears streaming down her face. </p><p>
  <em>When did dad do this?</em>
</p><p><b> <em>"But despite all that, I know you'll be fine. I couldn't ask for a better daughter, and know that I love you, Clarke." </em> </b> <b>Jake looked around before leaning a bit closer to the screen.</b> <b> <em> "There's something else you need to know, Clarke. I'm not sure how reliable this information is, but I've heard a few rumors that some of the teenagers locked away are going to be sent to earth."</em> </b></p><p><b> <em>"Now usually that would be a death sentence. However, it's been 97 years, and the earth may very well be habitable again. Which all in itself come's with its own dangers. One your going to need to be prepared for." </em> </b> <b>Jake sighed. </b> <b> <em>"And yes, I know you'll be one of the ones sent down. You knowing about the lack of air in the ark almost assures it. Because of that, I'm leaving you, my watch."</em> </b></p><p><b>Jake pulled it off his wrist and lifted it to the screen. </b> <em> <b>"I want you to be able to have something g to remember me by. Something no one will be able to take away... But that's not all. This watch is special."</b> </em></p><p>Clarke glanced down at her dad's watch on her wrist. It didn't look special. It looked like any other watch.</p><p><b> <em>"Now I know what your thinking. It's just an ordinary watch, right?" </em> </b> <b>A smirk spread across Jake's face. </b> <b> <em>"In a way, your right, however, that's just the surface. If you unscrew the bottom, there's a small panel, press it, and its true abilities will be revealed."</em> </b></p><p><b> <em>"But before you do that, let me explain what the watch is."</em> </b> <b> Jake pulled out an old looking laptop and lifted the lid to show it was running a game. </b> <b> <em>"This is something of your grandfathers. He brought it with him from earth when he joined this ark station. It was his most prized possession, and when he died. He left it to me. Being the curious guy that I am, I turned it on and played the only game in it."</em> </b></p><p><b>Jake pressed a key and showed the title. </b> <em> <b>"This game is called tomb raider. In it, a young woman essentially survives being stranded on an island. Animals, other stranded people, and even a goddess, all of which are trying to kill her. However, she survives. In later games, similar situations happen, but through it all. She survives."</b> </em></p><p><em>What does that have to do with the watch? </em>Clarke frowned, unable to see where her dad was going with this.</p><p><em>"</em><b><em>Here's where the watch come's in. Two months ago, it was a normal watch. Now, it's different.</em></b>" <b>Jake paused for a moment before continuing.</b><b><em>"What I mean by that is, well... I was lying to you, Clarke. There was no plan for the air supply in the ark. Yes, I was going to tell the people regardless of what the council decided. However, I knew it was hopeless as soon as I saw the situation. I also knew I would be killed if anyone learned of the knowledge I possess. That was actually when I heard the news of teens possibly getting sent down to earth. I almost kicked myself. If anyone learned of you knowing what I did. You'd be sent down to your death..</em></b><b>.</b><b><em> And knowing the air situation. It's almost a guarantee that the rumor is true."</em></b></p><p><b> <em>"Then I got an idea. What if I could give you advice, or better yet, build something to help you survive on earth." </em> </b> <b>Jack grinned. </b> <b> <em>"It took me two months and even now, while the council is arguing. I'm making little tweaks. But I've done it. I've created a survival system."</em> </b></p><p>
  <b> <em>"It will keep track of your health, stamina, as well as scan your body for your stats. It will know how strong or weak you get and how smart you are based on the information and chemicals in your brain."</em> </b>
</p><p><b>Jack then held up a small circle the size of a dot. </b> <em> <b>"This here is what makes it all happen. I've created a type of nanotechnology. It's inside the back of the watch and will go into your blood. A precaution in case you ever lose the watch."</b> </em></p><p>
  <em> <b>"Now, while all that might help you survive. That's not the end. The nano's I've created are meant to multiply. It will take time, but eventually, they'll increase and show up in the form of stat points. Using the window as a control panel, you'll be able to assign the points to strength, stamina, agility, or even health regeneration. And when done, the nano's in your body will reinforce your bones, help increase your blood flow, pump, and create more blood, and in case of injuries, they will act as a seal. Covering your wounds and speeding up your healing. All in all, they will do whatever you assign them to do."</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>"I do, however, want you to keep in mind that you can still get stronger in other ways. If you exercise, the nanomachines will scan and update your status showing if you got stronger or not. Same with agility, stamina, or your health regeneration."</em> </b>
</p><p><b> <em>"The last thing I did was the skills. I've downloaded and installed every survivor skill possible from the ark data banks. Even created and edited a few to make them possible yet realistic."</em> </b> <b> Jack ran a hand through his hair. </b> <b> <em>"The point is, they're on there, and the information will be released into your brain whenever you choose a skill. And, while I would have liked to give you every skill immediately, I can't. It would overload your brain, and you would die."</em> </b></p><p><em>That's insane, how is something like that even possible. </em>Clarke glanced down at the watch before continuing.</p><p>
  <b> <em>"So I did the next best thing. I made the nano's self-aware. You'll get a new skill every time your mind can handle the strain of information."</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>"Now normally just knowing how to do something, wouldn't allow you to do it... Actually, never mind scratch that. It would, only you probably wouldn't be good at it. That's where the nano's come in. They automatically alter and help you, along with any skill learned. So if you learn how to shoot a bow, the nano's will help acting almost like muscle memory."</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>"Doesn't mean you won't have to practice. The more you use a skill, the better you'll be at utilizing the knowledge of the skill you have in your mind. I've created three levels for the skills. But you'll find all that out later if you decide to go through with this."</em> </b>
</p><p><b>Jake ran a hand through his hair, looking a little nervous.</b> <b> <em> "I want you to know something, Clarke. No matter how optimistic I can be, I'm not naive. I know you'll end up having to kill. Whether it be people or animals, it will happen. But knowing you, it will be difficult, and the guilt will crush you. So I did something that makes the watch incredibly dangerous... I made it so it can alter your mind."</em> </b></p><p><b> <em>"Now you'll still be you, just different. More ruthless and willing to survive. It will also make you more... Calm. Maybe even willing to do things you would have never done before." </em> </b> <b>Jake sighed, looking as if he aged a decade. </b> <b> <em>"I know some would think of me as a monster for being willing to do this to you. However, to me, no one else is more important. And if changing your brain to be more calm and ruthless helps you live. If it helps you make choices that would normally be too hard to make, well, I don't care. I would and will do anything to help you survive Clarke."</em> </b></p><p>
  <em> <b>"However, this is only if you choose to have the nano's implanted in you. If not, you can ignore everything I said."</b> </em>
</p><p><b>Jake smiled softly at the camera, a tear sliding down his face.</b> <em> <b> "I love you, Clarke, and remember. No matter what choice you make, I'm with you all the way."</b> </em></p><p>
  <em>I love you too, dad.</em>
</p><p>Wiping away her tears, Clarke waited till the screen turned black and disappeared before removing her dad's watch.</p><p><em>Am I really going to do this? </em>Clarke paused, looking down at the watch. <em>Dad did say it would change me... But if I am going to be sent to earth. I'm going to need those changes. I also don't know how to kill animals; I'd starve.</em></p><p>Coming to a decision, Clarke twisted open the back panel and dumped the nanotech on her palm.</p><p><em>What do I do know? I</em> <em>t's not like there's a button to turn it on... And dad did say it would be a part of my blood or something like that.</em></p><p>Not knowing what to do. Clarke did the only thing she could; She swallowed it.</p><p>"Huh, I thought for sure something wou-"</p><p>Clarke never got to finished her sentence as the nanotech took effect, knocking her unconscious as it made the changes to her body.</p><p>
  <em> <b>A couple of hours later</b> </em>
</p><p>"Ugh, my head." Clarke groaned, pushing herself up from the floor. Opening her eyes, she saw another window. Only this one was not connected to the watch. Instead, it was floating in front of her face, not connected to anything.</p><p>
  <em>Yea... That's not creepy at all.</em>
</p><p>Focusing on the screen, Clarke read the words.</p><p>
  <b>Congratulations, you have activated the Survivor System!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>This system is built for the user to learn any skills needed to survive, however, because of the extensive library of skills in the ark database. You can learn almost any skill recorded in human history!</b>
</p><p>"That's actually pretty cool, thanks, dad," Clarke whispered, smiling slightly.</p><p>
  <b>Warning, because the human mind can simply not remember the sheer amount of skills available. It is advised to upgrade your intelligence so that the nanotech can reinforce your mind. This will allow you to understand and retain more information and skills. Keep in mind, however, that if your body is too weak. You won't be able to use the skill, even if you know how to.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>There are three skill levels—Basic, expert, and master. You will almost always start off with a skill at the basic level. But occasionally you may learn an expert or master level skill.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Stats are different as they are based on the limits of your body.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Here are the stat descriptions.</b>
</p><p><b>STR: </b> <b> <em>This is your unarmed damage, as well as the strength of your body. For every stat point in strength, you gain +5 damage. Damage can also be boosted with weapons.</em> </b></p><p><b>VIT: </b> <em> <b>This stat increases your hp by +10 per point, as well as 0.2 regen per point.</b> </em></p><p><b>END:</b> <em><b>This is your stamina. You gain +3 stamina per point, as well as 0.1 stamina regen per point.</b></em><b><em> Stamina is also known as SP.</em></b></p><p><b>AGI:</b>  <em> <b>This stat increases your speed, reflexes, coordination, and accuracy.</b> </em></p><p><b>INT:</b>  <em> <b>This stat increases your memory, learning speed, and how much information(skills) you can retain.</b> </em></p><p><b>Finally,</b> <b> here are the commands. Something that just needs thinking to work—no need to say anything aloud.</b></p><p>
  <b>[Character Status]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>[Skills]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>[Stats]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>[For example, think of a skill/stat to bring it up instead of your whole skills list.]</b>
</p><p><em>You really thought of everything, dad.</em> Clarke chuckled, shaking her head. While her dad's death still hurt, and she doubted it would ever stop. Seeing him in the video helped shrink the void Clarke had felt since the day her dad died. It was as if she was finally able to say goodbye—something she hadn't been allowed to do before the council floated him.</p><p>
  <em>Character status.</em>
</p><p>
  <b>Name: Clarke Griffin | Title: None</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Race: Human | Class: Survivor</b>
</p><p><b>HP: 20/20 | Regen: 0.</b> <b>6</b> <b> per min.</b></p><p>
  <b>SP: 9/9 | Regen: 0.3 per min.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>STR: 1</b>
</p><p>
  <b>VIT: 2</b>
</p><p>
  <b>END: 3</b>
</p><p>
  <b>AGI: 2</b>
</p><p>
  <b>INT: 15</b>
</p><p><b>Points: </b> <b>0</b></p><p>
  <em>Well, at least my Intelligence is kind of high. Everything else sucks.</em>
</p><p>Clarke closed the window and looked around her empty prison. Well, that if she ignored all the pictures she had scratched on her walls and floor.</p><p>
  <em>I have nothing to do and am stuck here until I'm either floated or sent down to earth like dad thought I would be.</em>
</p><p>"Might as well." Clarke sighed, getting up from the floor and stretching her arms. "Now, should I start with push-ups or sit-ups?"</p><p><b> <em>Three</em> </b> <b> <em> months later</em> </b></p><p>"Prisoner 319 face the wall." A guard ordered as he and another guard entered the room.</p><p><em>What's going on now? </em>Clarke frowned, stopping her exercises, making sure to hide her dad's watch in her boot. It wasn't exactly something prisoners were supposed to have. <em>I can't be getting floated yet. I don't turn eighteen for another month. Was dad was right then?</em></p><p>"I said, face the wall prisoner!"</p><p>"All right, all right." Clarke rolled her eyes before turning to the wall, glancing down as the guards clipped an electronic silver bracelet on her wrist.</p><p>"What's that?"</p><p>Unfortunately, as Clarke expected, she didn't get an answer.</p><p>The guard pointed at the door with his electric baton. "Move."</p><p>Saying nothing, Clarke did as she was ordered, and left her cell. Seeing her fellow 'delinquents' being brought out of their cells and marched down the walkway by more guards.</p><p>
  <em>I wonder where going?</em>
</p><p>Within a minute, Clarke's question was answered as the teens were told to enter a large shuttle.</p><p>
  <em>Thank God I'm not getting floated.</em>
</p><p>Sitting down, Clarke strapped herself in and opened her character status. Not paying attention to anyone else in the shuttle.</p><p>
  <b>Name: Clarke Griffin | Title: None</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Race: Human | Class: Survivor</b>
</p><p><b>HP: 20/20 | Regen: 0.</b> <b>6</b> <b> per min.</b></p><p>
  <b>SP: 30/30 | Regen: 1 per min.</b>
</p><p><b>STR: </b> <b>7</b></p><p><b>VIT: </b> <b>2</b></p><p><b>END: </b> <b>10</b></p><p><b>AGI: </b> <b>3</b></p><p>
  <b>INT: 15</b>
</p><p><b>Points: </b> <b>12</b></p><p>In the Three months since Clarke had gotten the survivor system, she had managed to raise her strength by 6, her endurance by 7, and her agility by 2. But both her vitality and intelligence stayed the same. Despite that, however, Clarke was quite happy with her results. Both because it was still an improvement no matter how small. And because she got some stat points and learned some vital information.</p><p>One was she got a stat point every week, and the other was that nine stamina was actually a lot. When she was exercising, it meant that she could do 45 push-ups at once. But when her stamina increased, that number kept climbing higher and higher. Now with 30 stamina, Clarke could do 180 push-ups, wait 30 minutes, and repeat. That was how she had managed to raise her strength so much.</p><p>Unfortunately, Clarke had no way of knowing how much damage a punch or knife wound would do. So she decided to save her stat points in case she needed them for health.</p><p>"U'm hey, Clarke."</p><p>"Wells," Clarke said flatly. She never thought she would hear his voice again, something that would have been fine. After all, why would she want to see the face of her best friend who got her dad killed?</p><p>Wells raised his wrist. "Look, Clarke, I know you're mad. But when I found out they were sending prisoners to the ground. I got myself arrested. I came for you."</p><p>Clarke raised her brow but said nothing. Truthfully she wasn't mad anymore. The changes her dad said would happen ended up working a little too well. One difference being that Clarke was now almost always calm and no longer felt emotions as strongly as she used to. Of course, they were still there, just muted slightly.</p><p>The shuttle shook, causing the lights to flicker off for a second before returning to normal. Then the multiple tv screens turning on to show Well's father, Chancellor Jaha.</p><p>"Prisoners of the ark, here me now. You've been given a second chance. And that's your chance, and it is my hope that you see this as not just a chance for you but a chance for all of us. Indeed for mankind itself." Chancellor Jaha paused, then continued. "We have no idea what is waiting for you down there. If the odds of survival were better, we would have sent others. Frankly, we're sending you because your crimes have made you... Expendable. If, however, you do survive, those crimes will be forgiven. The records wiped clean."</p><p>Clarke snorted softly at Jaha's words. <em>As if my only crime was knowing something I want supposed to know. Hmm... I wonder if there's even a record of my crime. I doubt the council wants others to know the ark is running out of air.</em></p><p>"The drop site has been chosen carefully. Before the last war, mount weather was a military base built within a mountain. It was supposed to be stacked with enough none perishables to sustain three hundred people. For up to two years... No one ever made it there."</p><p>All of a sudden, people started whispering with a few laughing as a boy unstrapped himself and started floating around the shuttle.</p><p>"Check out out." The teen looked at Wells, laying back as he floated in mid-air. "Your dad floated me, after all."</p><p>"You should strap in before-"</p><p>Clarke tuned Wells out and looked around; a few more boys were floating around, having unstrapped themselves. No doubt trying to impress some of the girls around them.</p><p>
  <em>Should I say something?</em>
</p><p>Clarke frowned for a moment but ultimately didn't say anything. It wasn't her problem and what the chancellor was saying was far more important... Maybe. If anything, Jaha was telling her the places to avoid. Clarke could survive using the system from her dad. She didn't need mount weather.</p><p>"You must locate those supplies immediately."</p><p>"Hey, your the traitor who's been in solitary for a year." The boy who was talking to Wells spoke, still floating in front of her.</p><p>Clarke thought of replying but decided not too. It was pointless, and she had nothing to say to the cocky idiot.</p><p>"Okkkaaay, well, I'm Finn." The now named Finn smiled before floating himself higher, getting closer to the ceiling.</p><p>A moment later, chaos erupted. The shuttle started rumbling, spinning out of control. Some of the boys who were stupid enough to leave their seats were flung against the wall. Loud beeps and screams sounded throughout the ship, causing Clarke to close her eyes in an attempt to drown out all the noise.</p><p>"Clarke, Clarke!"</p><p>Clarke could hear Wells shouting beside her. But she didn't open her eyes. The last thing she wanted to do was talk to Wells while potentially plummeting to her death.</p><p>Feeling as if her heart was in her throat, Clarke braces herself for impact. Not a moment too soon as they hit the ground right after, the ship rumbling and shaking, a few of the steam pipes blowing out in the corner.</p><p>Opening her eyes, Clarke unstrapped herself and stood up. Her legs wobbly as she stood in natural gravity for the first time.</p><p>
  <em>Never again am I going to go through that... and why does the gravity feel exactly like it did on the arc? Were are engenders that good when building the stations?</em>
</p><p>"Listen," Monty said, breaking the silence that had fallen over the group of teens. "No machine hum."</p><p>"Woah, that's a first " The boy next to him whispered, his voice carrying in the silent ship.</p><p>
  <em>Isn't that Monty's friend Jasper?</em>
</p><p>Ignoring them, Clarke headed down the ladder to the lower level, pausing as a teen in a guards uniform stood by the door. A crowd around him.</p><p>"Bellamy." A girl called out, pushing past the crowd.</p><p>"That's the girl they how under the floor." Someone whispered from the crowd.</p><p>
  <em>That's interesting; I wonder what else happened while I was imprisoned.</em>
</p><p>"My God, look how big you are." Bellamy smiled.</p><p>They hugged for a moment before the girl pulled back, looking at his uniform. "What the hell at you wearing? A Guards uniform?"</p><p>"I borrowed it to get on the drip ship." He smiled. "Someone's got to keep an eye on you."</p><p><em>Are they done yet?</em> Clarke rolled her eyes impatiently. <em>They need to open the door already. I would rather find out now if there's radiation that will kill us on the other side of the door.</em></p><p>"That's Octavia Blake, the girl they found hidden in the floor." Someone from the crowd called out, causing the now named Octavia to lash out. Or she would have if not for Bellamy holding her back.</p><p>"Octavia, no." Bellamy held the girl by the arms. "Why don't we give them something else to remember you by."</p><p>"Yeah, like what?"</p><p>"Like being the first person on the ground in a hundred years." With that said, Bellamy pulled the switch by the door.</p><p>Light immediately flooded the room, blinding Clarke for a second. Squinting, she focused and almost gasped at what she saw.</p><p>It was a beautiful forest with green trees, lush green grass, actual live birds, and the sun; it was earth. Not toxic, no radiation killing them, it was safe. Something that was said wouldn't happen for the next four generations.</p><p>Walking forward, Octavia closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. Before leaping down from the ship. Grinning, she threw her arms in the air. "WHERE BACK BITCHEEESSSSS!"</p><p>That seemed to be the signal as the crowd of teens rushed past Clarke and down the ramp to the earth outside.</p><p><em>Damn.</em> Clarke rubbed her ear. <em>Did the girl need to be that loud?</em></p><p>Stepping out of the ship, Clarke took a deep breath. A small smile spreading across her face. <em>So this is earth.</em></p><p>
  <b>Skill discovered!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>[Awareness] - Basic - (Passive)</b>
</p><p><b>Description: </b> <b> <em>You now have a basic awareness of your surroundings.</em> </b></p><p>
  <b>Learn skill?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Yes/No</b>
</p><p>Pressing yes, Clarke had to hold back a groan as the information was loaded into her mind.</p><p>
  <em>Incredible, I feel as if I've had this skill for years. It happened just as dad said.</em>
</p><p>Feeling someone walking up behind her, Clarke turned around.</p><p>"We got problems." Wells frowned. "The communication system is dead. I went to the roof; a dozen panels are missing. The heat fried the wires."</p><p>"I see." Clarke rolled her eyes on the inside. It didn't matter to her if they could contact the ark or not. As long as she kept her band on, her mom knew she was alive. Other than that, all Clarke cared about was finding some food, not contacting the people who sent them down to there deaths.</p><p>"There's another thing. Where not on mount weather. I could see the mountain from the roof of the ship. I looked up some photos of it before I went to get arrested."</p><p>"I-" Clarke was cut off by Jasper, who was standing behind them.</p><p>"Hey, Is there a bar in this town? I'll buy you a beer."</p><p>"You mind." Wells gripped the other boy's arm tightly, pushing him away.</p><p>"Hey, hey, hey." Yet another teenage boy spoke. This one Clarke knew was named Murphy, and she also knew, that for some reason, he hated her. "Hands off of him, he's with us."</p><p>"Relax." Wells raised his hands. "We're just trying to figure out where we are."</p><p><em>You are, I'm not. </em>Clarke wanted to say but didn't. She would rather not get involved and sneak away quietly.</p><p>"We're on the ground. That not good enough for you?" Bellamy called out, standing next to Octavia.</p><p>Wells glanced around before moving closer to Bellamy. "We need to find mount weather. You heard my father's message. That has to be our first priority."</p><p>"Screw your father," Octavia replied with a small sneer. "What you think you're in charge here? You and your little princess?"</p><p><em>Why the hell is she looking at me? </em>Clarke thought, annoyed. Keeping her face blank as she stared at Octavia, unnerving the girl slightly.</p><p>"...We need the food in that mountain." Wells said after a small moment of silence. "I don't know how far it is, but based on what I can see, we're looking at a long walk a-"</p><p>"I got a better idea." Bellamy interrupted, pointing at both Clarke and Wells. "You two go, get it for us. Let the privileged do the hard work for a change."</p><p>Yea's were echoed in agreement by the crowds around them.</p><p>"You're not listening; we all need to go."</p><p>"Look at this, everybody." Murphy shoved Wells. "The chancellor of earth."</p><p>"Think that's funny." Wells frowned.</p><p>Eyes narrowing, Murphy punched Wells, while keeping a foot behind him. Tripping Wells to the forest floor. "That was."</p><p>Raising a brow, Clarke just watched neither stepping forward nor saying anything to help Wells. Once in the past, before he had betrayed her, she might have. But now, even if Clarke no longer felt any anger at Wells for getting her dad killed. It didn't mean she was going to be friends or trust him ever again.</p><p>Getting back up, Wells put up his fists, leaning heavily on one leg, most likely injuring the other during the fall.</p><p>Before Wells or Murphy could go further. Finn jumped down from a ledge on the side of the ship. Surprising Clarke as she hadn't seen him up there.</p><p>"Kid's got one leg," Finn told Murphy, standing in front of Wells. "How about you wait till it's a fair fight."</p><p>"Hey, spacewalker," Octavia called out to Finn, walking up to the boy. "Rescue me next."</p><p><em>Seriously?</em> Clarke cringed inside. <em>Was she trying to flirt? Then again, what could you expect from someone who's lived under the floor her whole life? Not exactly the ideal situation to learn social skills. Let alone how to flirt.</em></p><p>Turning around, Clarke left the group of teens and headed to the other side of the ship. Sitting down on a fallen log to think.</p><p>
  <em>One thing Bellamy was right about. I could leave and go to mount wether on my own. Only I wouldn't be coming back again.</em>
</p><p>In all honesty, nothing was keeping Clarke with the group. She had no friends, no family, and she had the system from her dad to help her learn skills and hunt. If anything, once Clarke learned to hunt. The teens would be asking her to feed everyone. It was probably better that she left, so she wasn't stuck hunting for a hundred people.</p><p>
  <em>If I did leave, where would I go?</em>
</p><p>"Mount weather, when do we leave?"</p><p>"What?" Clarke asked, looking up at Finn.</p><p>
  <em>Why does he want to go to mount weather? Never mind, there's food there—stupid question.</em>
</p><p>"You can if you want, it's over there." Clarke nodded in the direction of the mountain. "I'm going to go look for some food."</p><p>"Wait, you aren't going to mount weather?" Wells frowned, coming to sit next to Clarke.</p><p>"Even if I did, I wouldn't be able to bring back enough food to feed all of us." Sighing, Clarke stood up and walked away.</p><p>
  <em>Finally, I need to get out of here. This place is not going to be pretty in the next couple of days. Tired, hungry, and exhausted people are always dangerous. Especially when the majority hate you for being 'privileged'.</em>
</p><p>
  <b>Skill discovered!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>[Silent] - Basic - (Passive)</b>
</p><p><b>Description: </b> <b> <em>You've learned the basic art of silence. Your movement is somewhat quiet, and you have an easier time when sneaking.</em> </b></p><p>
  <b>Learn skill?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Yes/No</b>
</p><p>
  <em>This is going to be helpful. Now, if only I could get a hunting skill.</em>
</p><p>
  <b>XxXxXxX</b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(A/N) Yeah, so how was it? I've been reading a lot of clexa fics; then I read a gamer fic right after... And this is the result. I kind of like this idea with no levels and the gamer system being something Clarke's dad created.</p><p>Now two questions!</p><p>First, what should the pairing be? Clarke and Lexa or a different pairing? At the moment, I don't know, but I'm up for suggestions.</p><p>Second, should Clark split off from the group? Should she go off on her own and create her own camp. Or maybe she should leave, explore, and come across a grounder village.</p><p>I'm also playing around with the idea of her conquering Azgeda. But if that ever happened, it would be much later in the fic. When Clarke could actually proficiently use weapon skills, or even have weapon skills.</p><p>Review or PM me!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>